Videl
(Z'' • Movies 18, 19) (''Kai • Movie 18 special edition) | english = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Orange Star High School |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = Student Martial artist |partner = |previous partner = Son Gohan |trained = |instructor = Mark |instructor2 =Son Gohan |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Satan House 439th Eastern District | manga debut = Chapter 421 | anime debut = DBZ200 DBK099 | movie debut = Movie 18 |family = * Mister Satan (Father) * Miguel (Mother)Majin Bū Arc, vol. 6: Dragon Ball Q&A * Son Gohan (Husband) * Pan (Daughter) * Gokū (Father-in-Law) * Chi-Chi (Mother-in-Law) * Goten (Brother-in-Law) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Head Scissors Rush * Ki Transfer |tools = * * Hoi Poi Capsule }} is a female Human-type Earthling, and a supporting character introduced in the latter half of Part II of the Dragon Ball series. Having grown up in Satan City (formerly Orange Star City), Videl is the daughter of Mark, better known by his wrestling name of Mr. Satan, and Miguel. Despite being at odds with Son Gohan early in her introduction, due to his vigilante activities conflicting with her own status as a hero of justice, Videl later marries Gohan and has a daughter named Pan, becoming a part of the Son family. Background Born as Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father (in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him). On May 7, Age 767, Videl eventually won in the Junior Division of the 24th Tenkaichi Budōkai at the age of 11. At some point in the past, her mother left their family, and they have got loads of servants.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 Personality Videl was introduced as a tough and brash character with a tomboyish streak. Having grown up as the daughter of Mark, better known as Mr. Satan, the girl was well acclimated to the status of "celebrity", and earned the respect of the people who knew her and her father. Headstrong and independent, Videl is far from meek, and is more than willing to stand up to even the likes of Gohan and hardened criminals when the need arises. She fancies herself a hero of justice in Satan City, and works of her own accord with the police force to take down criminals, showing an intolerance to crime and corruption.Dragon Ball chapter 424, pp. 6 Despite her seemingly noble nature, Videl has shown she isn't above blackmail if it gets her what she wants, threatening to reveal Gohan's status as the "Great Saiyaman" should he not enter the Tenkaichi Budōkai.Dragon Ball chapter 425, page 10-11 While Videl loves her father, she dislikes his attitude, and how he shows off his power for women ever since Miguel died. Videl's stated that she wouldn't mind it if her father lost, purely because it might deflate his ego.Dragon Ball chapter 429 pp. 12 She also shows a slight ignorance to her own riches, casually telling Chi-Chi the amount of rooms in her home, and that she and her father had her own personal cook.Dragon Ball chapter 428, page 4 Her relationship with Gohan is a large part of Videl's characterization. She initially behaved in a fashion towards the half-Saiyan, blackmailing him at the first given opportunity, and constantly regarding him with suspicion. Eventually, due to their joint training with him, Videl began to soften towards Gohan, and reveal her kinder side. Videl began to trust Gohan completely, eating a Senzu that he gave her to recover from Spopovich's beating because she knew it wouldn't be bad if Gohan suggested it. When it was believed Gohan had been killed by Majin Bū, Videl firmly refused to believe it, knowing that Gohan was alive. After Majin Bū's defeat, Videl and Gohan grew closer, becoming softer and sweeter. Appearance In spite of being a physically strong, tough fighter, Videl possess delicate and slender features that make her attractive in the conventional sense. She has pale skin, vivid blue eyes, and dark black hair that has changed style several times throughout the series. Her initial appearance was feminine with a tomboyish streak; she wore her black hair tied in pigtails, and was depicted wearing a long white t-shirt that went past her waist, black biking shorts, purple socks, and orange strapped boots with black tips. Her accessories consisted of fingerless black gloves, and she wore the emblem for the Orange Star High School on her shirt. After she began training with Son Gohan, Videl cut her hair short when Gohan suggested that long hair would be detrimental in a fight. This cropped, spiky style would be her hairstyle for the remainder of the original series until the defeat of Majin Bū. To go with the new hairstyle, she donned a new ensemble to fit; a pink shirt, with a white t-shirt worn over, as well as the same biking shorts, boots, gloves, and socks from her previous attire. After her defeat the hands of Spopovich, she wore a orange, long-sleeved shirt, with a blue t-shirt emblazoned with the word "FIGHT" on the chest, as well as white pants, and orange shoes. Post Majin Bū, Videl's appearance slowly began to become more feminine as her relationship with Gohan grew more serious. Her hair became neck-length, losing its spiky tone. She wore a red hairband on her head, and gained a new outfit; a red dress, emblazoned with a black, stylized devil's face, and long black leggings. She wore two blue bracelets on both wrists, and her shoes were white-heeled boots. She gained a variation on this outfit in the form of a simple red dress, and white heels, while retaining the other features minus trading two bracelets each for one. As an adult, Videl cropped her hair to cheek length, having it frame her face. Notably, Videl's facial features have changed as her personality changed, becoming less harsh and more soft and gentle. Abilities Power and Physical Prowess Videl is unique as far as fighters in the series go. Due to being a nascent user of ki, Videl's entire fighting style centers around physical strikes to the opponent. Videl's entire skillset is all self-taught, as she believed her father was far too strong to be a training partner; due to this, Videl was unaware that she had already surpassed Mark in strength as a teenager. Dragon Ball chapter 429, page 11 Because she'd been practizing martial arts for so long, ki came naturally to Videl once Gohan began to teach her how to draw it out''Dragon Ball'' chapter 428, page 4, and within ten days, she was able to successfully fly.Dragon Ball chapter 429, page 13 In battle, Videl relies purely on physical techniques. A prodigy in martial arts, she is more than capable of handling fully grown men twice her size without much issue. With her small size, she is also fast, capable of avoiding blows with surprising ease and retaliating quickly.Dragon Ball chapter 424, pages 11-14 When fighting Spopovich, Videl showed her remarkable strength yet again, dominating the fight with Spopovich at first.Dragon Ball chapter 440, page 7-13 With sheer physical strength, she snapped Spopovich's neck with a kick, though it was unintentional.Dragon Ball chapter 441, pages 5-6 Dragon Ball Z High School Arc 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Some time after the six months period following the battle with Majin Bū, Videl accepts Gohan's proposal for marriage. Videl and Gohan later move into a house built by Videl's father to live together. On a Sunday, Videl and Gohan are leaving a bookstore and make their way towards the nearby bakery. At her home, Videl is visited by Goten and Trunks. The boys give Videl her gift which is a bottle of water from a spring. Videl is pleased with her gift and thanks the boys for the present.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Videl alongside Gohan are invited to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 After Gokū appears and summons Shenron, who quickly explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation that only six kindhearted Saiyan can achieve by fusing their power together. The Saiyan attempt to transform Gokū but fail, as they are one Saiyan short. Growing tired of waiting, Beerus starts preparing his attack to destroy the planet. Suddenly, Videl jumps in front of the Saiyan. She says that there is one more Saiyan who might be able to help them – her and Gohan's unborn child. The Saiyan and Videl attempt the transformation again and manage to transform Gokū into the Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 During their battle, Gokū and Beerus create an ultra high density ki sphere and struggle to push it against each other. The ultra high density ki sphere begins to explode; Gohan flies out of Bulma's ship and goes to shield Videl from the explosion. However, the explosion does not destroy the Earth. Gohan asks Videl if she is alright to which she replies that she is fine. Soon, the Dragon Team begins sensing Gokū's ki and realize that Gokū is no longer a Super Saiyan God. Goten begins panicking; Videl comforts Goten and tells him that his father will be alright.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 After the battle with Beerus, at Gohan's house, Videl tries to make breakfast but Gohan decides to prepare breakfast in her stead so that she doesn't strain herself or their child.Dragon Ball Super episode 15 Revival of "F" Arc Six months have passed since the battle between Gokū and Beerus. During that time, Gohan and Videl's child has been born, a girl named Pan. At Gohan and Videl's house, Mr. Satan is playing with Pan. Pan tells her father that it is time for Pan's nap but her father ignores her and continues playing with Pan Gohan returns from a science conference and decides to spend time with Pan by play fighting with Mr. Satan. Chi-Chi arrives to see Pan and scolds Gohan and Mr. Satan for putting Pan at risk with their play fighting. However, Gohan tells his mother that Pan has Saiyan blood within her, but Chi-Chi still doesn't like the fact that they are showing her fighting, worried that Pan might become a fight-loving-idiot like her grandfather Gokū and wants her to grow up like a normal girl. However, Mr. Satan retorts, wanting Pan to become a great martial artist like him. Soon, Mr. Satan and Chi-Chi argue over Pan's future. After Gohan calms them down, Chi-Chi declares that she won't let Pan become a martial artist. Eventually, Chi-Chi and Videl lock themselves in a room with Pan after Gohan and Mr. Satan showed irresponsible behavior. In the locked room, Chi-Chi asks Videl about Pan's future and how she wants to raise her. Outside the locked room, Bulma decides to help out in exchange for her traffic fine being cancelled but Kuririn refuses to cancel her fine. Bulma decides to help out regardless. After telling Chi-Chi that's its her, Bulma is taken into the room by Chi-Chi. Videl has a discussion with Bulma and Chi-Chi about Pan. Eventually, Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up however she wants.Dragon Ball Super episode 17 Hakaishin Champa Arc Epilogue She is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai. In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) 's child.]] Some time after the six months period following the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Videl alongside Gohan are invited to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. After Gokū appears and summons Shenron, who quickly explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation that only six kindhearted Saiyan can achieve by fusing their power together, Videl reveals that she's pregnant a Saiyan-blooded child, right enough the number of Saiyan to make a ritual. Videl, along with her husband, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks manage to transform Gokū into a Super Saiyan God. After that, she along with other people watch the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight. Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Videl, along with the rest of the Dragon Team, head towards Champa's Tournament on the Nameless Planet in a spacecraft prepared by Whis. She informs Gokū that her husband had a conference, and thus couldn't attend the tournament with them.Dragon Ball Super Chapter 7, pp. 13 She also participated in the game on the way to the tournament.Dragon Ball Super Chapter 7, pp. 15 Creation and Conception Trivia * Her name is the anagram for , sharing that theme with her dad, Mark. * Videl shares certain traits with Chi-Chi: ** Both fought in the Tenkaichi Budōkai, they're noted to be strong, but are weaker than their respective Saiyan husbands and offspring. ** They succeeded in marrying their respective love interests. ** Both have wealthy fathers, and have mothers that have never appeared in the manga. * Despite finding the Great Saiyaman costume ridiculous at first, she later adopted the role as the Great Saiyawoman. * While she has never been seen employing ki for anything other than flight, video games often given Videl the ability to fire basic ki blasts to varying degrees. Quotes References Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Orange Star High School Students Category:Alive